مهان
مهان kelimesinin Türkçe Arapça çevirisi ve anlamı Kategori Anlam Orijinal metin genel منحط ، متنزّل ، محقر ، مهان aşağılanmış genel عديم الرعاية ، غير محتشم ، مهان ، ممتهن riayetsiz genel محقر ، مرذول ، مذلل ، مستهان ، ذليل ، مرذل ، مظهر الترذيل ، مهان alçaklanmış genel رذيل ، مهتوك ، مفضوح ، حقير ، فظيع ، متفضح ، مجرس ، مذموم ، متخلع ، مستهتر ، فضيح ، مفضوح ، مخذول ، مبهدل ، مهان rüsvay (far) Bağlamsal Örnek: çevrilmiş bir metinمهان Benim gibi gerçek tevazu , kısıtlı imkânlarla oluşur diyenlerdenseniz bu araba tam size göre . (Alt yazı) وإذا كنت مثلي , تحس بأن مهان حقا هذه هي السيارة المناسبة لك Şimdi kırıldım . Buraya sadece oy toplamak için mi geldim sanıyorsun ? (Alt yazı) أنا مهان ، تعتقد أنني هنا فقط للحصول على صوتك ؟ Yaşlı bir adam , arkadaşları tarafından destekleneceği konusundaki özlemleri ve arzularını uzun zaman önce yitirdi . (Alt yazı) رجل عجوز مهان قبل وقت طويل لفئة ساعية للأمل كما نمسك بأتباعنا Ayaklar altında çiğnenmek , ... onurlu bir adam olarak ölmekten daha mı iyi ? (Alt yazı) هل من الأفضل أن يعيش بالجزية مهان أو أن يموت رجلا ؟ Bir gün bir kızdan fena dayak yiyeceksin ve ben sana yardım etmeyeceğim . (Alt yazı) يوما ما ستصبح كلبا مهان ولن أعمل أي شيء لوقف ذلك Benzer Kelimeler şakalaşmak: مُهاشَاةٌ : مُمَازَحَةٌ Kategori: genel bir kimseyi kendi heveslerine yömlendirmek,meyilettirmek: هَافَي : مُهَافَاةً Kategori: genel bir şeyi süpürüp götürmek,körümek: هَامَرَ : مُهَامَرَةً Kategori: genel flört etmek: هَانَعَ : مُهَانَعَةً Kategori: genel görevini devretti: أَسْنَدَ مَهَامَّهُ Kategori: genel uzak çöl,yazı,kır: مَهْمَهٌ ( ج ) مَهَامِهُ : فَلاَةٌ ، مَفَازَةٌ Kategori: genel mahmuz,mihmaz,ügendire,ucu sivri küçük dmir,dürtmekle kullanılan şey: مِهْمَازٌ ( ج ) مَهَامِيزُ : مِهْمَزٌ Kategori: genel tehlikeli yer,çöl,batakçı yeri: مَهْلَكَةٌ ( ج ) مَهَالِكُ Kategori: genel batakçı yeri: مهلكة ( ج ) مهالك ، دغل ( ج ) أدغال Kategori: genel aciz ve zayıf olmak: مَهُنَ ـُـ مَهَانَةً Kategori: genel muhataralı: مهلكة ( ج ) مهالك ، موجب الخطر ، محل الخطر Kategori: genel aşağılanmış: منحط ، متنزّل ، محقر ، مهان Kategori: genel zillet (ar): ذل ، ذلة ، مذلة ، مهانة ، هوان Kategori: genel bir iş kolay,yumuşak olmak,hor,zelil ,alçak ve önemsiz olmak,bir şeyi yapmak,kolay gelmek,zillete düşmek,hafif gelmek: هَانَ ـُـ هَوْناً و هَوَاناً و مَهَانَةً عَلَي Kategori: genel önemli,mühim,özen,dikkat ve uyanıklılığı gerektiren: مُهِمٌّ ( ج ) مَهَامٌّ Kategori: genel vazife: مُهِمَّة ج مَهَامِّ Kategori: genel riayetsiz: عديم الرعاية ، غير محتشم ، مهان ، ممتهن Kategori: genel alçaklatma: هوان ، مهانة ، تحقير ، حقارة ، إستحقار ، إستهانة Kategori: genel görevi üstlenmek: تقلّد مهام منصب Kategori: genel vazife: مُهِمَّة ج مَهَامِّ ، وَظِيفَة ج وَظَائِف Kategori: genel mahmuz (ar): كلوب ( ج ) كلاليب ، مهماز ( ج ) مهاميز ، صيصة ( ج ) صياصي ، عجازة ، دابرة طير ، مهماز ، حديدة في مؤخر خف الرائض Kategori: genel alçaklanmış: محقر ، مرذول ، مذلل ، مستهان ، ذليل ، مرذل ، مظهر الترذيل ، مهان Kategori: genel lazımlı şeylerde: في مهام الأمور ، في أمور معتني بها Kategori: genel görev: مهام ، وظيفة ، مهمة ، فريضة ، واجب ، منصب Kategori: genel rüsvay (far): رذيل ، مهتوك ، مفضوح ، حقير ، فظيع ، متفضح ، مجرس ، مذموم ، متخلع ، مستهتر ، فضيح ، مفضوح ، مخذول ، مبهدل ، مهان Kategori: genel Benzer Kelimeler مهاشاة مهافاة مهالك مهام مهامرة مهامه مهاميز مهان مهانة مهانعة مهانف حمل تطبيقات الهواتف الذكية مُهَان ( اسم ) : أُهِينَ abased ; affronted ; degraded ; despised ; disdained ; humbled ; humiliated ; insulted ; offended ; scorned ترجمة و معنى مهان في قاموس عربي انجليزي مصطلحات المعنى النص الاصلى عامة Insulted; Miscalled; Offended مهان كلمات ذات صلة اِسْتَهَان اِسْتِهَانَة مُهَان أمثلة سياقية: مهان في نص مترجم OR THEY HAVE BEEN HUMILIATED OR EMBARRASSED BY WHATS POSTED (General) أو يشعر أنه مهان أو محرج مما تم نشره In the Middle East in 2011 , change came after a humiliated Tunisian fruit vendor set himself alight in protest ; in a matter of weeks , the region was aflame . In seventeenth - century Europe , a local religious uprising by Bohemian Protestants against the Catholic Habsburg Emperor Ferdinand II triggered that era ’ s conflagration . (News) في الشرق الأوسط في عام 2011 ، أتى التغيير بعد أن أضرم بائع فاكهة مهان النار في نفسه احتجاجا ؛ وفي غضون بضعة أسابيع اشتعلت المنطقة بالكامل . وفي أوروبا في القرن السابع عشر ، كانت انتفاضة دينية محلية من قبل بوهيميين بروتوستانت ضد إمبراطور هابسبورج الكاثوليكي فرديناند الثاني بمثابة الشرارة التي أشعلت الحريق الأعظم في ذلك العصر . It is now a wizened and humiliated husk of a party . (News) والآن تحول باسوك إلى قشرة ذابلة لحزب مهان . They taste sweet , but really theyre just humiliated grapes . (Subtitle) إن مذاقها حلو لكنها حقيقة ليست سوى عنب مهان I never thought that my family was under suspicion ... (Subtitle) أنا مهان شخصيا لأن تكون عائلتي تحت الشبهات كلمات قريبة مُهَانًا : humiliated مصطلحات: كلمات القران مهانة : Degradation مصطلحات: عامة مهاميز : SPURS مصطلحات: زراعية المهاوى القارية: Continental rises مصطلحات: قانونية مهايأ : Adapted مصطلحات: تقنية مهايئ الوقود للملء السريع: fast fill fuel adapter مصطلحات: عامة مهايء : Adapter مصطلحات: تقنية تحكم مهايء ( أتوماتي - ذاتي الانضباط ): adaptive control مصطلحات: Mechanics مهايئ المصباح الحلقي: Ring Light Adapter مصطلحات: تقنية مهايئ التيار الكهربائي: CA - Compact مصطلحات: اعلامية مهايئ الأقراص الثابتة: hard disk adapter مصطلحات: الحاسوب مهايئ البطاقة المصورة: Picture card adapter مصطلحات: الحاسوب مهايئ الموصل النمطي: modular connector adapter مصطلحات: الحاسوب مهايئ الضغط اللولبةبوصة: Pressure adapter Thread مصطلحات: Automotive وَرَمٌ نِقْيِيٌّ مُهاوِد : indolent myeloma مصطلحات: طبية وَرَمٌ نِقْوِيٌّ مُهاوِد : indolent myeloma مصطلحات: طبية سواء كانت مهامه الرسمية قضائية أو تشريعية أو تنفيذية: magistrate مصطلحات: قانونية مهايئ الاتصالات: Communications Adapter مصطلحات: عامة مهايئ القابس: Plug adaptor مصطلحات: عامة مهايئ التركيب: mount adapter مصطلحات: تقنية مهايئ الرؤية: eyepiece adapter مصطلحات: تقنية مهايئ السفر: Travel Adapter مصطلحات: تقنية مهايئ الصمام: Tube adaptor مصطلحات: تقنية مهايئ الصمام: valve adaptor مصطلحات: تقنية مهايئ العرض: Display Adapter مصطلحات: تقنية كلمات قريبة مهام مهامه مهاميز مهان مهانا مهانة مهاود مهاوى مهايء مهايأ مهايئ حمل تطبيقات الهوات مهان مُهَّان : جمع ماهِنُ مُهان ( اسم ): مفعول من أَهَانَ رَجُلٌ مُهَانٌ : مُحْتَقَرٌ مُهان ( اسم ): مُهان : اسم المفعول من أَهانَ أَهانَ ( فعل ): أهانَ يُهين ، أَهِنْ ، إهانةً ، فهو مُهين ، والمفعول مُهان أهان الشَّخصَ : أذلَّه واحتقره واستخفَّ به أهان الجنديُّ الأسيرَ ، مَاهِن ( اسم ): مَاهِن : فاعل من مهَنَ مَهُنَ ( فعل ): مهُنَ يَمهُن ، مَهانةً ، فهو مَهِين مهُنَ الشَّخصُ : حقُر وضعُف كانت مصيبته كبيرة فمهُن أمامها ، مَهْن ( اسم ): مَهْن : مصدر مهَنَ مَهَّ ( فعل ): مَهَّ مَهًّا مَهَّ الإِبلَ : رَفق بها مِهَن ( اسم ): مِهَن : جمع مِهنة مهَنَ ( فعل ): مهَنَ يَمهُن ، مَهْنًا ومِهْنَةً ومَهْنَةً ، فهو مَاهِن ، والمفعول مَمْهُون مهَنَ الشَّخصُ : عمل في صنعته اتّخذ حرفة مهَنَ الشَّخصَ : ضَرَبَهُ وَجَهَدَهُ مَهَنَ الرَّجُلَ : خَدَمَهُ مَهَنَ الثَّوْبَ : اِبْتَذَلَهُ ، جَذَبَهُ هَوَّنَ ( فعل ): هوَّنَ يهوِّن ، تهوينًا ، فهو مُهوِّن ، والمفعول مُهوَّن هَوَّنَ عَلَيْهِ الأَمْرَ : سَهَّلَهُ ، خَفَّفَهُ هَوِّنْ عَلَيْكَ : خَفِّفْ وَلاَ تُبَالِ هَون ( اسم ): مصدر هَانَ الهَوْنُ : سكينة ، وقار وتواضع أقبل يَمْشي على هَوْنه ، شَيْءٌ هَوْنٌ : حَقِيرٌ عَلَى هَوْنِكَ : عَلَى رِسْلِكَ الهَوْنُ : هاوَن ، وعاء مجوّف من الحديد أو النحاس أو غيرهما يُدقّ فيه الطَّعام والتّوا... المزيد هُوَن ( اسم ): هُوَن : جمع هونة هُون ( اسم ): هُون : مصدر هانَ هانَ ( فعل ): هانَ يَهون ، هُنْ ، هُونًا وهَوانًا ومَهانَةً ، فهو هيِّن ، فهو هيِّن وهَيْن والجمع : أَهْوِناءُ ، والمفعول مَهُون عليه هَانَ الْوَلَدُ : ضَعُفَ ، سَكَنَ هُنْ عندي اليومَ : أَقمْ عندي واسترِحْ واستجمّ هون ( اسم ): مصدر هانَ الهُونُ : الخَلْق كلُّهم لاَ أَدْرِي أَيُّ هُونٍ هُوَ : أَيُّ خَلْقٍ ، أَيُّ نَاسٍ هُوَ الهُونُ : الشِّدّةُ الهُونُ : الخِزْيُ ، كلمات ذات صلة اِمتَهَنَ اِمتِهَان أَمهَنَ مَاهِن مَمْهُون مَهَنَة مَهُنَ مَهِين مَهانة مُمْتَهَن مُهَنَاء مُهَّان مِهنيّ تعريف و معنى مهان في قاموس المعجم الوسيط ،اللغة العربية المعاصر ،الرائد ،لسان العرب ،القاموس المحيط. قاموس عربي عربي مُهَانٌ : [ هـ و ن ]. ( مفعول من أَهَانَ ). :- رَجُلٌ مُهَانٌ :- : مُحْتَقَرٌ . المعجم: الغني ماهن: ماهن - ج ، مهان ومهنة ومهان ، - مؤ ، ماهنة ج ، مواهن 1 - ماهن : خادم . 2 - ماهن : عبد . المعجم: الرائد أهانَ: أهانَ يُهين ، أَهِنْ ، إهانةً ، فهو مُهين ، والمفعول مُهان :- • أهان الشَّخصَ أذلَّه واحتقره واستخفَّ به :- أهان الجنديُّ الأسيرَ ، - { وَمَنْ يُهِنِ اللهُ فَمَا لَهُ مِنْ مُكْرِمٍ } - { فَيَقُولُ رَبِّي أَهَانَ... المزيد مهن: " المَهْنَة والمِهْنَة والمَهَنَة والمَهِنَةُ كله : الحِذْق بالخدمة والعمل ونحوه ، وأَنكر الأَصمعي الكسر . وقد مَهَنَ يَمْهُنُ مَهْناً إِذا عمل في صنعته . مَهَنَهُم يَمْهَنُهم ويَمْهُنُهم مَهْناً ومَهْنَةً ومِهْنَةً أَي خدمهم . والما... المزيد هون: " الهُونُ : الخِزْيُ . وفي التنزيل العزيز : فأَخَذَتْهُمْ صاعقةُ العذاب الهُونِ ؛ أَي ذي الخزي . والهُونُ ، بالضم : الهَوَانُ . والهُونُ والهَوانُ : نقيض العِزِّ ، هانَ يَهُونُ هَواناً ، وهو هَيْنٌ وأَهْوَنُ . وفي التنزيل ا... المزيد أمثلة سياقية: مهان كَانَ النَّاسُ مُهَّانَ أَنْفُسِهِمْ ، فَيَرُوحُونَ إِلَى الْجُمُعَةِ بِهَيْئَتِهِمْ ، فَقِيلَ لَهُمْ : لَوِ اغْتَسَلْتُمْ (حديث) إِذا طمعٌ يحل بقلبِ عبدٍ ... علته مهانةٌ وعلاهُ هونُ (شعر) إِنَّمَا ‏ يَكْذِبُ الْكَاذِبُ مِنْ مَهَانَةِ نَفْسِهِ عَلَيْهِ (عامة) حسبُ الكذوبِ من المها ... نةِ المهانة بعضُ ما يُحْكى عليه (شعر) حسب الْكَرِيم مذلة ومهانة ... أَلا يزَال إِلَى لئيم يطْلب (شعر) لَا يكذب الْمَرْء إِلَّا من مهانته ... أَو عَادَة السُّوء أَو من قلّة الْأَدَب (شعر) لا يكذبُ المرءُ المرءُ إِلا من مهانتِه ... أو عادةِ السوءِ أو من قلةِ الأدبِ (شعر) كلمات قريبة مهامير مهاميز مهان مهانا مهانة مهانغة مهانف مهانفة مهانىء مهاه حمل تطبيقات الهواتف الذكية